


Blessings

by usabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, brother-sister moment, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Emmeryn is alive when Chrom marries Robin. </p><p>Or, in which Chrom tells his older sister of his engagement to his tactician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in the last hour so there are probably at least 10 typos. >.> Anyways, I saw the prompt "I won't betray her trust" and for some reason I thought of this. Whoop. Enjoy~

“I won’t betray her trust.” It's a promise that he's vowed to keep. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke it. Why would he even need to betray her trust? She was the most beautiful, smart, brave woman in all of Ylisse and he couldn't have wanted -- or loved -- anyone else. 

Still, the Exalt didn't seem too convinced. "--Chrom," she starts, gliding past him, her sage robes flowing, "I have no doubt that you will not ever betray her, but..."

He raises his eyebrows defensively and narrows his blue orbs before interrupting her: "--If you're so sure, then why is there a 'but,' Sister? Do you truly have so little faith in me?" 

"It is not that, I assure you." Emmeryn gives a dismissive wave, continuing to stride down to the end of one of the palace's long corridors. "I have more faith in you than I have in anyone else..."

Chrom gives a little huff of impatience, then decides upon following her down the hallway silently. 

"--But, I fear that Robin will believe that you have betrayed her trust. I -- I need you to understand that I love the both of you beyond comprehension, and that I wish for you both to live happy lives together, but...I cannot help but be worried. I only want what is best for you." 

"What's that supposed to mean, Emm?" He says it more roughly than he thought, and he regrets saying it. He's glad she isn't facing him. The prince takes a deep breath before continuing with his rant, "Are you saying you don't think we should be together?"

"No -- Do not put words in my mouth, Chrom." Her tone is authoritative, yet gentle. Almost...scolding. It reminds him of something that a parental figure might say, so he's not surprised at all to hear it coming from her. 

The Exalt twirls around on her heel, her face not hinting at any sort of disapproval or anger. "I am sure that I am the only one of us that remembers our parents, correct?"

He nods sharply and briefly, letting his older sibling pass by him as she makes her way to the other end of the corridor. 

"That is what I thought...Then, you do not know of their relationship. I always worried about this day -- the day you were to be wed. I didn't want you to become like him."

"He -- was he unfaithful to Mother, then?" Chrom is still just as confused as when they started this conversation. Almost instantly, Emmeryn shakes her head calmly, her expression still unreadable. 

"Quite the opposite, actually. Our Mother had an affair with one of the servants, because she thought her husband was cheating on her. Father was greatly bewildered and angry with that -- he become mad. War-mongering. That is why he wagered war on Plegia. I do not want to ever see someone do that again. I do not want you or Robin to ever abuse such power just because one was unfaithful to the other. I do not want your family to tear apart with bitterness and fighting just as our family was torn apart."

Her words seem cold to him. No one ever informed him of this before. That is more of a shock than the actual context. He could not have cared less about his parents' endeavors. Still, her fears were logical. "That won't happen to us -- I promise you. I swear to the gods that I'll never let that happen, Emm. We'll all be a happy family, forever. I swear to you."

"--Can you really, though? There is no way to know for sure..." She cuts herself off, turning to face her younger brother rather adamantly. The pain and sadness in her features was clear now. "I-I'm sorry, I -- I worry about you too much, don't I?" She gives a stifled, hollow laugh before she clamps a hand over her mouth slowly. Her head turns down. Her teeth clench as tears fall. Chrom gathers her up in his arms, the same way he would Robin. 

"You have every right to worry, Emmeryn," he whispers, squeezing her hand gently. She did have every right, what with growing up in such a dysfunctional family and having to practically raise her younger siblings, and on top of that, rule a country. All the pressures finally made her crack, it seemed. "You're never alone, you know. Lissa and I -- we'll always be here for you. We can all live together happily -- forever, Emm." 

It feels good to let the tears fall, and the Exalt savors the moment. Chrom's cooing and murmuring and reassuring made her feel completely at ease, completely free. More water is expelled, and relief overcomes her. She can finally let it all out. Soon she is filled with joy. Finally. 

After a good ten minutes, she is done. No more tears could ever fall. And she smiles, releasing herself from her brother's embrace. He smiles too. He wipes the tear trails away, and it is with a chuckle that he kisses the top of her head. Emmeryn can't help but burst out laughing. At least, burst out as much as she could; which, evidently, was not very loud at all. 

"C-Chrom, I --" She's embarrassed that it's taken her this long to realize how ignorant she had been. "I-It was foolish of me to doubt you, Brother. I -- I give both of you my deepest and greatest blessings." Another grin is flashed in his direction, and she ruffles his fine blue hair before hugging him one last time; one last time before he becomes a man.


End file.
